Shadowstar's Prophecy
by Fireleaf the medicine cat
Summary: "Shadows alone must rise up to save the clans". Shadowstar has a prophecy. Will she rise up to fulfill it?Or will she not be able to.  P.S. This is my first story- I hope you like what I've done so far; I'm not the greatest at summaries. Please review!


Shadowstar's prophecy

Chapter 1

Shadowkit squirmed and mewled by her mother, Icepetal's belly. Another lump was beside her. _Lilykit!_ Shadowkit thought to herself. Three other lumps of fur were on her other side. _Mistkit,Whitekit,and Frostkit?_ She wondered.A few other lumps of fur were pushing her. Other kits who were older ,Birdflower's kits, were mewing._Darkkit,Clawkit,Roguekit,Redkit, and Ravenkit?_ Shadowkit had been only a day old. She could smell Crestheart's & Bluefire's ( two queen expecting kits) sweet, milky scent. She could also hear the mewls of another kit who hadn't opened her eyes. _Rosekit? _She could feel that Redkit, Darkkit, Clawkit, Lilykit and Mistkit had already opened their eyes. A tiny paw prodded Shadowkit's side and another one prodded Shadowkit's tail. "Wake up, Shadowkit. Icepetal won't let us out until you've opened your eyes," A voice squeaked. Shadowkit mewled in protest sleepily.

The next morning, Shadowkit decided to open her eyes. She stretched her eyelids and blinked at the light shining on the nursery floor. A furry lump was resting on her. Shadowkit wriggled away to see that it was just... _Rosekit?_. "Yay! You've opened your eyes!" Lilykit mewed happily. Shadowkit turned around to find Lilykit. Her eyes were bright blue. _I wonder what color my eyes are._ Shadowkit thought. "Come on,Mistkit kit. Wake up!" Shadowkit prodded their sister with a silver-black paw.

Shadowkit glanced at herself. She was a black tabby with the tiniest hint of silver along her fur. She looked up at their mother. Icepetal was a beautiful silvery-black she-cat. Shadowkit was amazed by her mother's beauty. "Shadowkit? Stop daydreaming and come with us to visit the camp!" Frostkit's voice broke into her thoughts. She turned around and began following her sisters, her short legs uneasy."Wait up!" a voice came. Shadowkit turned to find Rosekit tottering up to them."Can I come with you too?" she asked. " Sure" said Shadowkit.

"Shadowkit? Lilykit? Mistkit? Whitekit? Frostkit? Rosekit_?_ Where do you think you are going?" A voice asked behind them. The five sisters and their new friend turned around to see the the three's mother. "Shadowkit! You've opened your eyes!" Icepetal looked relieved. "We're going to visit the camp!" Shadowkit and Whitekit told their mother excitedly. "Well, be careful and don't bother any elders or warriors." "We won't!" The four raced out of the nursery. Shadowkit's tail twitched in excitement.

"Look! This must be in fresh-kill pile!" Lilykit pointed with her tail at a pile of rabbits, mice, thrush... "Cool!" Shadowkit scampered forward, almost bumping into a nearby warrior placing his squirrel on the pile."Watch out" yelled Rosekit and Mistkit in sync as the squirrel fell on Shadowkit. "Hey! You must be Icepetal's kits!" The warrior turned to them. "Yup we are! I'm Shadowkit, this is Mistkit and that is Lilykit! That's Rosekit!" Shadowkit told the brown warrior. "Well I'm Blizzardsun. Are you looking for Frostclaw?" He asked.

"Yes we are. Is he here right now?" Lilykit asked, her fluffy fur standing up. "Yes he is. I'll take you to him, come on." Blizzardsun led the way into a huge den. "Frostclaw?" He meowed into the shadows. A large grayish white tom and a dappled white (with brown spots )she-cat were mewing to each other. The large tom looked up and a glimmer of happiness and surprise entered his eyes.

"Shadowkit! Lilykit! Mistkit! Whitekit! Frostkit! Oh, hello there Rosekit." He meowed. Snowstar glanced at the kits with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "Hello there. You must be Icepetal's and Flowershade's kits." She meowed warmly at them. "I'll discuss it with you later, Snowstar." Frostclaw nodded at Frostclaw, Blizzardsun, and the kits.

Blizzardsun padded towards a ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat (who must have been Flowershade) and the two touched muzzles, purring. Frostclaw padded with his kits back to the nursery. Icepetal glanced up from eating a mouse. "Hello, Frostclaw." Icepetal purred, her tail curling their kits towards her. "How was the patrol?" She mewed. But that was all Shadowkit heard before she nodded off sleepily.

**Disclaimer ( said by fireleaf): I do not own- **

Snowstar buts in, appearing from nowhere: "I wanna say it!

( Fireleaf the medicine cat's thoughts :she is whining this, not very dignified for a leader)

all the she kits in sync:Um...?

Snowstar: I mean, Fireleaf, may I say the disclaimer?"

Fireleaf the medicine cat: " by me."

Snowstar:"Fireleaf the medicine cat does not own Warriors. Erin hunter does. Now, I must be going."

( Snowstar walks away,whistling innocently.)

Fireleaf the medicine cat and the she kits:"Oookaaay...?. Anyway, please review. (=^.^=) :-) "


End file.
